Antara Kuda, Kentang dan Perasaan
by Nuju Jomblo
Summary: Sasha merasa ia mengidap penyakit kentang gila, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi kepada Jean yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Tapi, kenapa sudah dua jam Sasha tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya juga? Apa yang akan Jean lakukan sebagai obat penawarnya? Jean x Sasha inside


Disclaimer © Iyasama Hajime

Rate : T

Pair : Jean X Sasha

Warning : Typos, Alternative Universe, Out of Character, etc.

Hope you'll Enjoy

.

* * *

Mentari dengan eksistensinya memancarkan cahayanya yang menghangatkan kulit. Kicauan burung ikut menyemarakan ke gaduhan dua anak manusia yang sedang beradu argumen ini.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Setiap kali berpikir pasti selalu kentang yang muncul di otakku." Ucap sang gadis dengan mengembungkan pipi gembilnya. Mata _hazel_nya menatap mata _hazel_ kekasihnya itu dengan pancaran yang memelas.

"Braus ternyata kau memang gila" Ucap sang kekasih─Jean Kirstein dengan nadanya yang mengejek. Sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa gadisnya itu begitu tergila-gila pada kentang. Kentang? Iya, kentang─jenis umbi yang sebenarnya terasa hambar di mulut. Apapun ia kaitkan dengan kentang, seperti baju, oke, Sasha masih terlihat imut memakainya, tapi bagaimana kalau bau badan juga? Bau tanah maksudnya?

"_Ahh_? Apa aku benar-benar gila karena _potato-kun_ ku?" perempuan _brunette_ bernama Sasha itu bertanya dengan polosnya. Jean yang bermaksud mencandai si Braus muda itu mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaannya. _Lah, _memangnya salah siapa? Si nona Braus yang terlalu polos atau si tuan Kirstein yang berbicara seperti _itu_ kepada orang seperti Sasha─entahlah. "Jean_, _apa kau akan selalu di sampingku saat aku gila?" saat itu juga rasanya Jean lebih baik berbicara saja dengan orang gila yang asli─ walaupun sepertinya _sebelas-dua belas_ dengan Sasha tapi setidaknya orang gila asli itu benar-benar orang yang tak punya pemikiran.

* * *

"Jadi, siapa yang memberikan kentang pertama kepadamu?"

Sudah satu jam berlalu, namun acara _tanya jawab _itu tak kunjung selesai. Rentetan pertanyaan─tak penting selalu di lontarkan oleh Jean, tak ubahnya dengan Sasha yang dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu.

"_Okaasan." _Sasha menjawab dengan singkat. Di liriknya jam yang menempel pada tangannya itu─baru pukul sepuluh tapi perutnya sudah berontak dan minta diisi oleh makanan. Ya. Sasha memang orang mudah lapar atau berperut layaknya karet. "Aku ingin makan kentang lagi" Sasha mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jean hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. "Aku memang suka sekali dengan kentang. Tapi, belakangan ini aku selalu mengingat kentang saja─" Sasha menghela nafasnya panjang. "─lalu aku juga selalu memikirkan kentang dan kentang yang selalu ada di pikiranku. AAAAHHH~ AKU PUSING SEKALI!" Sasha mengacak-acak rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan bertambah berantakan. "Aku capek Jean, capek!" dengan muka melas Sasha menepuk-nepuk dadanya secara dramatis. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun ia merasa capek dengan kentangnya itu, ia tak pernah bisa untuk hidup sehari tanpa kentang pun. Sasha dan kentang memang seperti sayur asam tanpa asam.

"Ya sudah, tinggal tidak _usah_ memakan kentang lagi" ucap Jean dengan _enteng._ Jean mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen di genggamannya dan membaca asal novel milik Sasha. Sasha yang memang sangat dikenal dangan sebutan _potato girl _ itu tak di sangkanya akan mengalami hal yang seperti ini, mengeluhkan soal hubungannya dengan _potato-kun_ nya itu. Eh apa? Hubungan? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasha dan kentang-kentang yang sudah ia lahap itu? Tenang, hanya sebatas hubungan antara manusia dengan kebutuhan pokoknya saja _kok._

"Tapi, aku _nggak _bisa hidup tanpa kentang" ujar Sasha dengan menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang makin memelas.

"Kau bisa menggantinya dengan ubi" saran Jean yang terlihat semakin bosan dengan Sasha.

"Kalau kentutku jadi bau bagaimana?" Sasha memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Kentut itu secara alamiah memang berbau tidak sedap Braus" ujar Jean menengahi. Jean semakin tak habis pikir dengar kekasihnya itu.

"Kentut Jean juga? Apa aku boleh mencium baunya?" perkataan Sasha barusan membuat Jean sontak melirik gadis di depannya itu dengan muka _horrornya._ Sasha yang diperhatikan oleh Jean tak takut sama sekali, ia dengan percaya dirinya memberikan _puppy eyes _terbaiknya. Rasanya Jean ingin _melahap_ perempuan di depannya itu sekarang. Tunggu─

─_melahap_?

* * *

"_Nee~ _jadi aku harus bagaimana? Kau sudah dua jam di sini tapi kau tidak memberikan saran yang bagus untukku" lama-kelamaan Sasha merasa bosan juga. Dua jam ia habiskan dengan kekasihnya yang sedang menimba ilmu psikologi di salah satu universitas di Jepang itu, tapi ia tak memecahkan masalah Sasha-nya itu.

"Kalau begitu cari sendiri" Jean berbicara dengan nada ketus, ekor matanya memandang Sasha yang tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya duduk. Sasha sebenarnya bingung, ia meminta Jean kesini untuk meminta bantuan kepada spesialisnya. Tapi, jika akhirnya ia harus mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri, lalu kenapa tak sedari tadi pergi saja dari hadapan Sasha? Sekarang Sasha merasa sangat kesal dan ingin rasanya menendang muka kuda kekasihnya itu.

Tapi, bagaimanapun Sasha merasa sangat kesal ia tak akan bisa untuk berbicara kasar atau membentak lawan bicaranya, Sasha tak pernah di ajari hal seperti itu di keluarganya. _Lah,_ berarti menendang boleh _dong?_

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Connie─"

"APA? Si botak pendek itu ngomong apa?" Jean menyela perkataan Sasha dengan arogan. Novel yang sedari tadi ia bolak-balik tanpa membacanya di taruhnya dengan sembarang. Badannya ia seret mendekati Sasha yang menatapnya dengan makin _manyun._

"Jean _ngga _pernah berubah sampai sekarang! Padahal kita _udah _dua tahun berpacaran." Jean yang mendengar kalimat Sasha barusan hanya diam tak bergeming. Mungkin ada benarnya juga.

"Jangan-jangan, kamu masih suka Mi─"

"Udahlah! Kalau lagi seperti ini selalu aja bawa-bawa Mikasa _lah_ si Connie _lah_. Dewasa _lah_ Braus, di hubungan kita ini hanya ada _aku _dan _kamu._" Jean yang tersinggung membentak Sasha dengan keras. Sasha yang di bentak dengan cepat membuang mukanya─tak mau Jean melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks─" Jean yang mendengar Sasha menangis mau tak mau hatinya pun luluh. Rasanya memang terlalu berlebihan jika Jean membentaknya hanya karena Sasha yang ingin Jean membantu permasalahannya.

"Sasha?" Jean sebagai pacar yang bertanggung jawab menepuk pelan bahu gadisnya itu. Sang empunya hanya diam tak bergeming, yang terdengar ditelinga Jean saat ini adalah suara isakan Sasha yang ia tahan─miris memang, Jean yang katanya pacar bertanggung jawab itu malah ke_labakan_ sendiri saat pacarnya menangis. Oh Jean, kejantananmu sungguh di pertanyakan sekarang.

"Udah, jangan nangis lagi" dari sekian banyak kalimat manis penenang hati yang sedang gundah gulana mengapa Jean memilih yang sesederhana itu? Jangankan Sasha, anak kecil saja bakal tetap nangis kalau cuma di kasih kata-kata _kayak_ gitu. Sasha juga butuh bukti _dude, _bukan hanya kata-kata.

'_Jean, peluk dong peluk' _harap Sasha di tengah-tengah tangisannya. Tuh kan! Sasha juga pasti mau _sesuatu_, mau yang manis─semanis drama sabun romantis di televisi yang sering Sasha tonton.

Jean yang bingung harus apa dengan sigap menangkup wajah Sasha yang sudah tak beraturan. Wajah Sasha begitu basah, bahkan Jean tidak bisa membedakan itu basah karena air mata atau cairan yang keluar dari hidung Sasha.

"Jangan nangis lagi _dong,_ err, aku jadi─"

'_Ya, ya, ya. Bilang kalau kamu ikutan sedih' _Sasha sudah kegirangan sendiri. Ya, memang sepertinya Sasha juga sudah keracunan drama romansa itu.

"─aku jadi _pengen_ tertawa tau! Wajahmu jelek sekali. Hahahahaha!" dengan tanpa dosanya Jean tertawa di depan Sasha yang terlihat makin kesal. Tangan Jean dengan sigap menarik dagu lancip Sasha yang hendak memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Jarak antara mereka semakin tipis, bahkan hidung mereka hampir berhimpitan. "Jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak mau terlihat jelek di mataku _kan?"_ Jean tersenyum nakal ke arah Sasha, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kekasihnya itu. Rona merah seketika menjalar di pipi Sasha─malu tentu, tapi selain itu seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Saat itu dapat di pastikan kalau jantung Sasha memompa darahnya dua kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

"Sasha, kenapa kau sepertinya ingin _melupakan_ sedikit tentang kentangmu itu? Bukannya memang setiap hari kau selalu mengingat kentangmu itu?" tanya Jean yang sudah menjaga jarak dari Sasha. Sasha bisa merasakan tenang sekarang, jantungnya tak perlu bermaraton seperti tadi saat Jean terlalu dekat dengannya.

"_Ano, etto─"_

"Apa _sih?_ _Nggak _ kayak Sasha yang biasa. Itu apa lagi jadi gagap gitu? Pipinya merah pula, _grogi_?" _Skakmat! _Perkataan Jean seketika masuk ke dalam hati yang terdalam milik Sasha. Malu, pake _banget!_

"A-apaan _sih_? Percaya dirinya tinggi sekali" Sasha menimpali. "Sebenarnya, aku _nggak_ mau lupa sama Jean gara-gara hanya kentang yang ada di pikiran aku. Walaupun aku suka sekali kentang, tapi kentang-kentang itu hanya untuk masuk ke dalam perutku bukan ke otakku. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini mereka juga masuk ke dalam pikiran ku dan menjadikan aku banyak lupa padamu. Dan kita lebih intens bertengkar. Aku _nggak_ mau kita bertengkar terus." Jean tertegun dengan apa yang Sasha ucapkan barusan. Sasha memang polos bukan? Kejujurannya pun tak pernah berubah. Tapi, bukan kah karena hal seseherdana itu ia mencintai Sasha?

"Ah, oke kalau begitu. Kau tahu kau itu terlalu kecanduan pada kentang. Mungkin kau bisa mengurangi jatah kentang dari biasanya?" muka Sasha berubah menjadi pucat saat mendengar usul Jean. Dalam hatinya ia sudah meraung-raung tidak karuan. Jean yang melihat perubahan mimik Sasha itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Ah, tidak usah. Itu hanya akan membuatmu menjadi lebih ganas" Sasha tersenyum lebar sekarang. Jean memang pacar yang pengertian pikir Sasha dengar bersorak gembira.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasha.

"Ahh!" Jean tiba-tiba merapatkan duduknya di samping Sasha. "Kau tau Braus, katanya kalau kita sedang kecanduan sesuatu cara mengobati dengan cara kita harus menemukan penawarnya" ucap Jean dengan menyilangkan lengannya di dada─_sok_ berpikir.

"Ah, iya?" sahut Sasha dengan antusias. "Tapi, maksudnya seperti apa?"

"Begini Braus, kau sangat kecanduan dengan kentang bukan? Dan kau ingin agar tak terlalu _over_ terhadap kentang." Sasha mengangguk-angguk _sok_ mengerti. "Berarti kau harus menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kecanduan pula." Jean mengangguk-angguk. Sasha yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya diam dan tak sepenuhnya mengerti ucapan Jean.

"Ahh, benar kah?" dengan mata yang berbinar Sasha mendekati Jean. "Kira-kira apa ya yang aku sukai selain kentang?" tanya Sasha pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tau apa yang bisa membuatmu ketagihan" Jean melirik Sasha dan tersenyum nakal ke arahnya. Bokong kuda seksinya ia geser sedikit demi sedikit agar menempel dengan Sasha. Yang di tempeli malah sangat antusias, apalagi saat mendengar Jean tahu apa yang membuatnya ketagihan─pada selain kentang.

"Kemari" Jean meng-isyaratkan agar Sasha mendekati wajahnya. Sasha yang di perintah hanya nurut pada kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

_CHUU~_

Jean mencium bibir Sasha dengan cantiknya. Dengan muka yang memerah Sasha hanya bisa memegangi bekas kecupan kekasihnya itu.

"Jean! Apaan sih?" Sasha mencak-mencak tak karuan. Ciuman pertamanya, apa yang harus ia bilang pada orang tuanya? Bagaimana nanti masa depannya? Oke, ini berlebihan.

"Kenapa?" Jean menahan tawanya. "Nanti kalau kau ketagihan dengan _itu_, aku _nggak _akan keberatan memberinya seriap hari _kok_" Jean mengelus pipi Sasha lembut.

"_Nggak_ akan pernah" Sasha menggeleng dengan cepat. Sasha jangan malu-malu kucing _deh._

"Oh, gitu ya?" Jean tersenyum nakal. Wajahnya semakin di dekatkan dengan Sasha. Sasha menutup matanya pertanda ia akan menerima perlakuan Jean dengan senang hati.

_10 cm. _Jantung Sasha sudah tak bisa di kontrol lagi.

_5 cm. _'_Ayo, Jean' _tuh _kan!_ Sasha _malah _ingin yang lebih.

_2 cm. _Jean berhenti tepat saat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sasha dengan eksotiknya _malah_ me_monyong-monyong_kan bibirnya.

"Benarkan. Baru satu kali saja kau sudah mau lagi. Hahahahaha!" Jean tertawa dengan lepas melihat tingkah Sasha yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. Wajahnya ia jauhkan lagi dari Sasha. Sasha yang merasa di permainkan hanya diam dan merasakan kedutan di dahinya.

.

.

"HENTAAAIIII!"

* * *

.

Tamat─dengan gajenya

.

* * *

KYAAA~ daku datang lagi Fanfic JeSha yang lain. Makasih yang udah mau sempet ripiu di FanFis pertama aku kemarin /ojigi/

maaf kalau ini fic juga apa bingitds gitu, lalu mereka juga out of character lagi. aku bener-bener minta maaf.

terakhir, mind to review~~

.

Xeranthemum annuum, _sign out. Jaa~_

_._


End file.
